A Secret No More
by BonesPixi
Summary: A sequel to The Year Kept Secret. What happens after In Heat. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to The Year Kept Secret, but if you haven't read that you don't really have too to understand what's going on here because it follows the show pretty much completely- but if you're a Willifer fan you might want to check it out.**

**This has been edited since uploading.**

**Hope you enjoy this one as much (or more then) The Year Kept Secret!**

"I love you, too," Will said with his hands still on the small of my back. Right at this time I didn't want to leave his arms. I knew right in this moment that our relationship had changed, for the better. I wasn't going to hold back what I really wanted, or what I was thinking.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked, not wanting to have to leave this moment, but knowing we would need to. I had wasted so many months being scared and trying to protect myself from getting hurt, I didn't want to waste any more time.

"Not straight away," he smiled, though we both knew he had to get back to New Orleans before the morning, but I was happy he lied. "When do you leave?"

"We'll leave at dawn," I answered. Hotch had decided we would leave in the morning knowing jet sleep wasn't what any of us needed, or wanted.

"Then so will I," Will said as he placed his lips on mine again.

"I wish you could just come home with us," I said, though I knew he wouldn't be able to take any more time off than he already had.

"I want that too," Will replied. "More so, so I can see that jet off yours," he added jokingly.

"So," I started ignoring his joke. "The team was going to go out for dinner, if you wanted to go, or we could just go back to the hotel," I somewhat asked, though I was fairly certain I knew what his answer would be.

"Dinner with your team sounds great," he smiled.

"Really?" That was not the answer I expected to get from him.

"Absolutely," he said taking his hands away from my back. He picked up his bag with one and slipped the other into my own.

"Okay," I added still surprised.

"You thought I wanted to go back to the hotel? Didn't you?" Will asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied for obvious reasons.

"Nice to know what you think of me," he said mockingly, I smiled knowing he was joking.

"Guess we should go find the others," I said moving on, as I began to lead him back into the station. I was happy to see no one was staring, I didn't care if they knew anymore, but it would have just been a little strange knowing they were watching the exchange Will and I had just shared.

We looked around the station but the team was nowhere to be found. "Maybe they already left?" Will said.

"Maybe," I added, I pulled out my phone and scrolled down until I found Emily's name. She answered after the first ring. "Where are you all?"

"At the restaurant," she answered.

"Already?"

"We thought you weren't coming."

"I said 'I'd get back to you'."

"Well we only just got here, you're still welcome to come. We just assumed you'd be heading back to the hotel."

"Where did you end up going?" I asked.

"The Mexican one around the block," she answered, it was the one I thought they would end up going to.

"Okay, well I'll be there soon," I said before ending the call. "You up for Mexican?"

"Sounds great," Will replied as we started walking out the station.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked before we walked in.

"Of course," I answered, even if I wanted to back out now, it would be too late. But I wanted the team to know, I didn't want to hide this anymore. The last year had been exhausting, coming up with lies of why I was going away so often, or who I was talking to, or why I wasn't interested in going out and picking up guys, had been a lot of effort.

"Good," he said holding the door open for me.

"LaMontagne!" Morgan called out as he saw us walk in. He picked up the drinks he had just ordered off the bar before walking back over to the group. We followed him over to where the rest of the team was. Surprisingly even Hotch and Rossi were there. They very rarely came out after a case with us. But the most surprising person there was Detective Lopez. "Can I buy you something to drink?" Morgan asked Will as he placed the two drinks he was holding on the table and slid one over to Lopez.

"That'll be great," Will said taking Morgan up on his offer. Morgan started to walk back over to the bar. "Did you want anything?" Will asked.

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head, before he walked over to where Morgan was standing. I took the seat next to Emily hoping no one else had claimed it.

"So?" She asked after about a minute of me sitting there, and I knew what she was really asking.

"You're right, he's fun to look at," I said playing coy.

"Come on JJ," she said pushing for more.

"Okay, I gave him my number a year ago and-" I started.

"And how could I not call?" Will said finishing what I was going to say as he took the free seat next to me, and placed a glass of water in front of me.

"So this has been going on for a year?" She asked, but her tone sounded like she was faking surprise. My eyes narrowed, I wasn't sure if I was on to something or not. I looked over to Will to see if he was thinking what I was, but he had the glass to his lips and looking in Morgan's and Hotch's direction, so I was guessing not.

"Did you know?" I asked, I needed to know.

"Uhhhh…yeah," she replied.

"Awesome," I said sarcastically as I clapped my hands before resting my lips on the tips of my fingers. "Who else knew?" I asked.

"Morgan," she answered and I closed my eyes knowing more names were to come. "Reid," I nodded, if Reid knew than I really hadn't been good at keeping it as secret as I thought. "Garcia," that one I was only half shocked by. Morgan would have told her, but she had surprisingly not mentioned anything to me. "And I'm guessing Rossi and Hotch."

"Thank you," I said placing my hand on Will's leg.

"For what?" She asked.

"Thank you for not saying anything," I was really not ready for them to know before now, I was still in shock that they had known all along, but I couldn't be more grateful to them for letting me keep my privacy.

"You're welcome. Also you owe me one."

"Why?"

"Do you know hard it was to keep Garcia in check?" She said and I just laughed knowing exactly how hard that would have been.

…

After dinner, Morgan and Lopez hit the dance floor together. Emily had asked the other males to dance, but only Rossi took her up on her offer. "What about you Darlin?" Will asked.

"Lead the way," I answered. And he stood up from his chair and held out a hand for me to take. "But just one. We should head back to the hotel soon."

"Fine by me," he said and I took his hand.

We took some space near where Emily and Rossi were and Will put his free hand on my hip and we started swaying to the music.

I still couldn't believe two hours ago I was going to let him go. How could I have been so stupid? The last year had been amazing and I couldn't imagine going back to how it was before. And why would I want to? Will was perfect for me. He was the love of my life and I hated myself for almost ruining that over some fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Will drove us back to the hotel, we were the first to leave the restaurant, but others were getting ready to leave when we were, so we weren't going to miss anything that happened, and if we did I was sure I would hear about it tomorrow on the jet.

Will followed me up through the hotel, not knowing which room I was in. I slipped the keycard in the door and I pushed it open when it unlocked. I walked into the room, but I hadn't got in far before I heard Will's bag drop to the floor and I was getting pulled back to him. He kicked the door shut behind him as he placed his lips on my neck and they slowly moved down to my shoulder. As he lingered in spot, I turned to face him. I untucked his shirt and started to unbutton it as I led him over to the bed.

…

"I've missed this," Will said kissing down my bare back, as I reached out to turn the alarm on my phone off. I turned in place until I was facing him.

"Me too," I said stroking his face with my left hand before closing the distance between our lips. I couldn't even remember the last time I had woken up with him lying next to me. It would have been before things became so complicated. We stayed still for I don't know how long, but I knew I hadn't been this happy in a long while.

"We should probably start getting ready," he said when his own phone alarm started to buzz.

"I'm sorry," I said as he rolled out of bed. I needed him to know how bad I felt about it all.

"What for?" He asked picking his shirt up off the ground.

"The last few months," I answered. "I was so distant and made everything difficult. I hate that I put you through that. It was selfish."

"JJ, you don't need to apologize," he said passing me my go bag.

"Yes I do," I replied taking it from his hands. "You were always there for me when I needed you, and I could barely call you back, and when I did I would push you off the phone. You didn't deserve that. I cancelled plans, and made everything about me, and if you did that to me it would have felt horrible. I just want you to know, I won't do that ever again. I couldn't do that to you."

"Can't say that isn't nice to hear," he smiled. "But maybe it's best if we just put it behind us and forget about it. We can just start a new chapter, or whatever."

"Yeah, If that's what you want, I think it's a good idea," I was relieved. I knew he wouldn't hold the last few months against me, but it was nice to know for sure. I continued to watch on as Will got changed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, catching me staring.

"Enjoying the floor show I have been missing," I said cheekily.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you might want to start getting ready yourself, we'll have to leave soon," he said, and looking at the time on my phone I started going through my go bag to find something to wear.

…

Will drove me to the jet's hanger, we wanted to have as much time together as we could before we had to go our separate ways. "And you were rushing me because?" I asked as we looked to be the first ones there.

"Your alarm went off first," he replied, like it was my fault.

"That didn't mean we had to get out of bed," I retorted, which made him smile. We had fallen back to how we used to be with ease, it was really like the last few months hadn't happened.

"We would have been late if we stayed in any longer," I knew he was right, but an extra few minutes alone in bed would have been enjoyable. "Wait. Is that the jet?" He asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Man, did I choose the wrong branch of executive government," he said getting out of the car. I followed suit, getting my bag from the back before meeting him around on the driver side.

We leaned against the car for a short while until we saw two SUV's pull up to the hanger. We both knew what that meant. I closed the distance between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Call me when you land," I whispered into his ear, knowing by time we got back he would still be in the air.

"Of course," he said as he placed a peck on my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, to,o, with one last kiss, he reluctantly let me out of his hold. That was the only good thing about the last few months. No goodbyes.

…

"So how did things go with you and Lopez last night?" Emily asked Morgan after we were up in the air.

"I don't kiss and tell," Morgan said with an unoriginal cliché, but with a smile that told us exactly what he had gotten up to last night. "But how about you ask my boy Rossi what he was getting up to when you all left."

"Don't bring me into this," Rossi said from his seat.

"You should have seen him, dancing up all over the place. There almost would have been a fifth Mrs. Rossi," Morgan joked.

"I've only been married three times, thank you," he replied defensively.

"So no one wanted what you were giving?" Emily asked.

"Unfortunately no, no luck," he answered.

"But speaking of luck. We know who did get lucky last night," Morgan said and everyone turned to look at me. I should have been prepared for that, but no one had brought it up, so I thought I was safe from their questions and profiling.

I let an exaggerated sigh. "Okay, ask away," I said giving them permission to shoot questions at me.

"A year? Blondie, why didn't you tell us?" Morgan asked.

"Well from what I heard, you all already knew."

"That wasn't answering the question," he said.

"Okay, when we first started dating I didn't know what we were, so I wanted to keep it to myself until I knew, and then a couple months ago we started having so problems, so I wasn't going to tell you about something I wasn't sure was going to last. But we're in a better place now, so I'm comfortable with everyone knowing," I explained, though I wasn't sure how much sense I was making.

"So it's serious?" Hotch asked.

"Ah as serious as it can be, I guess."

"Doesn't the distance make it hard?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it does, but we make it work."

"Well we're all happy, if you're happy", Rossi said.

"Thank you. I am," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into the bullpen to really start the day, though we had already been up for more than a few hours, I was greeted to a very tight and very long hug by Penelope. "I'm so happy for you," she said as she shook me from side to side.

"Thank you," I said as she finally let me out of the embrace.

"Tell me everything. When can I meet him? Is he attractive? Is he good enough for you? When's he next coming up? Can I meet him then? It's not fair that everyone has met him and I haven't."

"Woah Garcia, one question at a time, please," I begged. She shot them off so quickly I didn't even know what she was asking.

"Okay, when can I meet him?" She asked, because that was the most 'important' thing to ask. Though I guess to her meeting Will would be something she had been wanting to do since she found out about him.

"I can't answer that, I don't know when I'll next be seeing him, and we alternate between the cities we're in. so I might be heading down there next," I answered, and her faced dropped. But then it suddenly perked back up, and I knew what that meant, and I grew cautious knowing that was never a good sign.

"What if I go with you!" She said, she wasn't asking. I tried to control my face but I don't think I did very well. "I've always wanted to go to New Orleans. Especially for Mardi Gras. When is Mardi Gras? Who cares? We could all go! Yeah, like a big family holiday." I felt like my eyes were almost popping out of my head. She couldn't be serious, but knowing her as well as I did, I knew she probably was. "You don't like it," she said coming down off her high

"Well," I started, trying to pick my words carefully. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that Will and I like our alone time when we get together. You know, because we barely get to see each other. But otherwise it sounded like a great idea," I somewhat lied trying to spare her feelings. "But hey, the next time Will comes up, the first thing we'll do is come see you," I said taking her hands in mine.

"You better," she smiled. "I just want to meet the man who's been making you happy for the past year. But more importantly, why has it taken a year for me to get to meet him?" She asked, I knew it was coming, everyone had asked it. It was getting a little annoying to answer, because it made me feel so stupid at how pathetic my reasons had been.

"It's complicated," I said hoping she would accept that as an answer.

"How so? Is it him? I can look into him if you want. Get you everything you need to know in less than a minute."

"What no! I don't want that. It wasn't him, it was me," I answered. "Garcia, you have to promise me you won't look into him."

"Well…what if maybe I already have?" She said shyly as she played with her fingers.

"Penelope!" I shouldn't have been too surprised.

"What?! I had to. I had to know he wasn't some crazed serial killer. I needed to know he was a good guy. I wouldn't have been able to not say anything if I didn't know for sure. I did it for you."

"I'm sure you did," I said sarcastically. But I couldn't help but smile at her concern.

…

I got into my office just as my cell started to buzz, I looked at the caller id and smiled, he had perfect timing. "Hey," I answered as I walked around my desk to take a seat.

"Hey, how was getting home?" Will asked.

I took a deep breath before answering. "As you'd expect. Full of questions. But they weren't as bad as getting drilled by Garcia for the last hour. I just got into my office. And the only reason I got away was because Hotch came out of his office and gave us the stink eye because we hadn't moved since we got back."

"You don't like talking about me?" Will asked cheekily.

"It's an adjustment. You know, I haven't talked about you here, ever, so it's just…different? But it's a good different," I added, it really did feel great to be so free. Free to be able to share a big part of my life. "How about you? How's your morning been?"

"It's strange being back. I've worked without Charlie before but knowing he won't be back is hard to accept. It's kind of like I expect him to walk through the precinct at any minute and crack same wise ass joke, but he's not going to."

"And here I am going on about something unimportant, are you okay?"

"I'm as well as I can be. I'm going to see Claire tonight, I think it's really going to hit me when I see her though."

"You'll tell her how sorry I am?"

"I will. She's going to plan his funeral. She didn't even think twice about it," it wasn't a surprise. Claire was one of the sweetest people, aside from being upset about losing her partner, she wouldn't have cared that Charlie was gay. She would have been happy if he was.

"When's the funeral?"

"Monday," he answered.

"I'm coming."

"You don't need to, you'll have to work."

"I do need to, and I don't care. It's called a personal day. We're allowed to take them occasionally, especially for something like this," I didn't care what he said, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I didn't know Charlie well, but I did know him. And I hadn't been there for Will enough, and I knew this wouldn't make up for it, but I wanted to be there for him.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he wanted me there, even if he never asked.

"Of course, you'd do it for me." Will went silent, he knew I was right. "Damn computer," I whispered as I tried turning it on, it had been on the fritz for a while, and it had been really getting on my nerves.

"Have you done any work today?" Will asked.

"Why?"

"Well it's just you said you got back and talked to Garcia until you got back to your office, and then I called, can't see you getting much work done with all that."

"Hey, I had to get up at the crack of dawn feeling sick to my stomach, I deserve a morning off," I answered, as the computer finally turned on.

"You're still feeling sick?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice. "You didn't say anything."

"It's really nothing. It comes and goes. I'm feeling fine now, honestly," I said trying to assure him I was fine, though I couldn't explain why I was still feeling unwell, I was sure it would pass, sooner or later.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," I confirmed. "So I'll come down on Saturday?"

"Can't believe I get to you again so soon, seems unbelievable," he said, but I didn't think we had ever seen each other so soon after seeing each other.

"Well you better believe it buddy."

"I'll believe it when I see you coming out of the gate," Will said. It was hard to really get our hopes up over the weekends away, they had been too many times they had not worked out because of a case.

"I'm coming. I booking my flight now," I said loading the site. "So you better be there at 12:30," I added after a few clicks.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're actually here," Will said as I reached him after I walked out of the gate, his arms opened wide and pulled me in. It had only been a couple of days, but I had really missed his embrace.

"So even after I texted you saying 'I was boarding now' you still didn't believe I was actually coming?" I asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"I've been burned before," he joked, before taking the bag from my hands. "But you have no idea how happy I am that you are here right now," he said as he closed the distance between our mouths.

"I can imagine," I said smiling between kisses.

…

"So there's been a change in plans," Will said as we got into the car to leave the airport.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he put the keys in the ignition.

He reversed out the spot before answering. "Well the funeral's been changed to tomorrow," he began and I nodded along, though I did wonder why it had. "The weather's supposed to get real bad on Monday morning, well not bad for New Orleans standards, but not a day you want to be standing outside for."

"Claire had no problems moving it all at the last minute?" I asked, I knew how hard funerals were to plan.

"Not that she's let on, but she says everyone's been real happy to help out."

"That's because Charlie was so well loved."

"She wants me to speak tomorrow, I've been trying to think of something to say, but nothing seems fitting."

"You'll find the words," I assured him. "Even if you don't write anything and just speak from the heart when you're up there, you'll do fine."

"I'm definitely writing something down before going up there, I don't want to look like a deer in headlights, though I don't know when I'm going to write anything," he said and I grew a little confused. The funeral wasn't until tomorrow, realistically he still had a lot of time to put pen to paper.

"Tonight?"

"Did I not tell you?" He said somewhat cryptically.

"Tell me what?"

"There's kind of a wake tonight at the bar".

"Aren't wakes usually after the funeral?" I asked a little confused on the timing.

"Usually, but most of the guys have to work Monday morning, so they wouldn't have been able to come to the funeral, so this was planned before the date change. You don't have to go if you don't want, but I'm going."

"No of course I'll come," I said, though remembering back to the last time I went to a bar with his friends I thought it best not to repeat my performance.

"Good, because I really want you there," he said turning to smile at me, before looking back to the road.

…

We had spent the rest of the day at Will's place. He had tried to get some words on paper, and I tried to help him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do much. I got him talking about his favourite memories of Charlie, and he said that it made it a little easier, but I feel like it made him more sad thinking back to all the good times.

We got to the bar at around half past eight and it was already a full house, more people than I could have imagined, it was really an ode to how many people loved and cared for Charlie. I stayed by Will's side as he made the rounds.

"Do you want a drink?" Will asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. I could bet half his friends still remembered me as the blackout drunk girl from almost a half a year ago. Will nodded and headed off to the bar, leaving me alone. I noticed Claire from across the room and headed over to her. "Hey Claire," I didn't know what else to say, though I should have, seeing as comforting victims' families was a large part of my job.

"JJ, hi," she smiled as she gave me a close hug. "Will, said you'd be coming down", she said as we pulled apart. "Where is Will?"

"The bar," I answered and she nodded as her eyes gazed behind until they fell on who I could only guess was Will.

"I want to thank you," she said as her attention fell back on me.

"What for?"

"For working his case. Will said without you and your team, it might still be unsolved. So thank you for the closure and the answers," she smiled, though I could see that she was obviously heartbroken and why wouldn't she be?

…

After we had been there for an hour, glasses of beer were being passed around, ready for toasts. People who weren't speaking tomorrow were the only ones to toast. There were a lot of cheers and laugher as each toaster would finish up.

"You not going to drink that?" Will asked as he saw me put the untouched glass on the table behind us.

"My stomach, you know, it's still not agreeing with me, so I'm not going to risk more upset", I said, I could see Will's face screw up, but before he could say anything someone was hitting him on the shoulder and getting his attention off of me.

…

"You're _still_ feeling sick?" Will asked out of the blue as we laid in bed. It had been a long night and it was really good to be curled up next to him.

"Huh?"

"At the bar, you said that you weren't feeling well. What's it been now, about a week?"

"Ah yeah, give or take," I answered though I wasn't really sure when it all started, I just knew it started before we went away to Miami.

"Ever thought about getting checked out?"

"It's just a stomach bug," I said, though in the past they hadn't ever really lasted this long, but there was always a first time for everything.

"I'm just concerned for you," he said pulling me in, and kissing me on the forehead. I lifted me head up slightly to look at him. It was nice having someone care this much about me.

"Thank you," I said kissing him on the lips, before lowering my head back to its position in the crook of his neck.

"Just think about it," he said, obviously meaning a doctor's visit.

"I will," I said closing my eyes to get some sleep. But sleep didn't come easy. Maybe Will was right, maybe there was something seriously wrong with me. It was the first time I had felt like this for this long, and what if it wasn't exhaustion, on top of dehydration, on top of food poisoning, like I thought it was? I tried thinking of the possible causes. It wouldn't have been diet, aside from the odd take away, I ate reasonably healthy, and it would have been unlikely to have been given bad food by two different restaurants within a week. I remembered vomiting and feeling nausea like this when I had appendicitis back in college, but it obviously couldn't have been that again. And then suddenly like a freight train, it hit me. The most obvious reason.

My eyes jolted open, which got Will's attention. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ah nothing," I said, I wasn't going to tell him until I was sure, especially not this weekend. "But I think I will make a doctor's appointment for when I get back."

"Good," he smiled, happy that he 'won'.


	5. Chapter 5

"How you feeling today?" Will asked as we woke up that morning. And suddenly the discovery I had made last night came flooding back.

"Feeling better," I lied, I really felt like I was going to vomit, but I didn't know if that was just the morning sickness or the nervous feeling because of the realization. "And I should be the one asking you that," I said, it was the day of the funeral, plus he had been tossing and turning all night, I knew because I had been too.

"You don't need to, I'm all good. Do you want breakfast?" He asked rolling out of bed to get ready for the day.

"I think I'll have a shower first," I answered as I slowly pulled the covers off and walked around the bed to meet him. "Morning," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Morning," he smiled back. "I'll see you down there," he said as he walked out the bedroom. I followed, I grabbed a towel from the cupboard in the hallway and then walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

I took a deep breath while looking into the mirror. I couldn't really be pregnant, could I? It made the most sense and it wasn't entirely improbable. I lifted my shirt to see if anything was different, though even as I lifted I knew I would see anything but my flat stomach. Letting go of my shirt I ran my hands over my face.

"It's all going to be fine," I told myself, though it didn't settle the gnawing feeling in my gut. I kept trying to convince myself not to worry about it until I knew for sure, but the more I tried not to think about it the more I thought about it. I didn't know where Will and I were. We had only just gotten back together completely, and now this. What if this was really too much too soon. Having a child in a normal relationship is difficult, but we were anything but normal.

Nausea came over me again, quickly, before falling to the toilet bowl, I turned the shower on so Will wouldn't ask any questions, if he came upstairs. I cradled my head in my hands, but the spinning feeling didn't go away. I tried slowing my breathing, and it seemed to work. After about five minutes of sitting on the cold tiled floor, I finally felt like I could stand without throwing up. Standing up I peeled off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

…

"Why were you tossing so much last night?" Will asked after I bit into my second slice of toast.

"Why were you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, I just really didn't want to explain why I had been.

"Just agonizing over the day, couldn't seem to sleep," he answered, though I was surprised he did. I thought he would have just played it off like it was nothing. "So why were you?" he asked and I didn't know what to tell him.

"Just the thought of having a doctor's appointment, it's like the dentist, I don't want them to tell me something's wrong," I said coming up with the worst excuse, but I had to think fast, and it was the best I could come up with.

"You'd tell me if something was the matter, right?" He asked, I would have definitely given him reasons not to trust that I was telling him everything, and I hated having to lie to him again, about something this huge, but it was necessary.

"Of course," I said only somewhat lying. I was going to tell him, but now really wasn't the time.

He looked me up and down, trying to work up if I was telling the truth for himself, but he seemed to believe me, or he didn't let on that he didn't. "We should probably start getting ready."

…

Will stood up and walked over to the podium, he looked over at me, and I gave him a supportive smile before he began. "Charlie was a great guy, to everyone. I don't think there was a single person who had a bad word to say about him, and if they did, Charlie would soon buy them a beer, and they would forget whatever they thought," Will's eyes darted around chapel making contact with his friends. "That's the kind of guy he was. He was loyal, he was kind, and damn did he give good advice. I think most of us here got some wise old wisdom from him at one point or another. And I think our lives are better for it. I know mine sure is," Will said looking over to me as he did, it made me wonder what Charlie had told him. "Our lives are all better for knowing him. No matter how well you knew him, he would have changed your life. It's unfair that's he's not here anymore. And speaking of unfair, he really didn't deserve to go that way. If you were to ask me how he would have gone back when we both were starting out at the academy, I would've bet all my savings on him shooting himself with his service weapon," he said going back to a lighter note, and some people around me chuckled. "But thankfully, for all of us, he got a lot better. Was even beating me down at the shooting range. He never gave up, and he always gave 100% of himself to everything he did, and we should all learn from his example."

I wiped the tears from my eyes as he came back to his seat. I immediately took his hand and he lifted it to his mouth before placing it back down on his knee.

…

After Will and some other detectives carried the casket, we watched them lower it into the ground, and then walked away with the rest of the people. Will took my hand as we walked. He hadn't really let go of it since he sat back down, except for when he was a pallbearer.

"Charlie gave you advice about me?" I asked as I thought back to his eulogy.

"Well not so much advice as a push a long," he said and a smile came a light on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked more than a little confused.

"He told me to call, and that's putting it nicely," Will said and by the expression I was giving him he knew to go on. "He was at my place and we were chucking a couple of cans back, and he found the card you gave me, with your number on it," I pushed him to go on, knowing what he was talking about, I mean I had given it to him. "He said if I didn't call you right then, he would. And I didn't think he was being serious, so I said I'd call you later, and he grabbed my phone, grabbed the card, dialled the number, hit the green phone and threw the phone at me."

"Are you serious?" I didn't know if I should have been amused or upset that he didn't call me himself.

"Yeah, I told you it was now or never, but it was quite literally 'now'. Then once you answered he got up and left."

"So you're saying if Charlie hadn't forced you to call, you wouldn't have?"

"I would have called," he assured me. "Just that push, really helped me. Told me I wasn't crazy for wanting a girl who lived a thousand miles away," he finished explaining. I couldn't help but smile and blush, he strangely gave me butterflies again, like right at the beginning.

"Should have told me earlier, could have thanked him," I said stopping and turning towards him.

"If I told you any earlier you would have freaked out even more," he grinned, and I knew he was right, it would have given me a bigger reason to run.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "You did great up there," I smiled.

"Thanks," he said as he laid a kiss on my cheek and then pulled me in for a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't let on to Will what I thought I knew for the rest of the weekend. It was hard not telling him and keeping another secret, but there was nothing really to tell until I knew for sure. He had told me to call him as soon as I finished up at the doctors, and I assured him I would.

I sat in the waiting room. I found a magazine that wasn't completely outdated and tried to distract myself before getting the truly life changing news. Not finding any satisfaction while flipping through the pages about Jen and Brit, I put the magazine back on the side table and looked at some of the posters that littered the wall.

I was getting antsy, I just wanted to see the doctor already. Each time I looked down at my wrist it seemed no time had past. Doctors would come out and call on other patients, but my doctor was no where to be seen.

I had to let Hotch know I would be in late. I hadn't planned to be. I had picked the earliest appointment just so this wouldn't happen. I hadn't let on where I was. I just said I had an appointment and it was running late, he didn't mind because he and Rossi were teaching a seminar in Boston and wouldn't be back until the afternoon.

"Jennifer Jareau," the doctor called out finally. I stood and walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of car trouble this morning," she said and she led me into her office.

"No problem," I answered as we both took a seat.

"So what brings you in today?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she was the first person I told. It was a little weird to finally say it out loud to someone else.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Ah no...I only came the conclusion on the weekend, and I was in Louisiana with my boyfriend at a funeral so I didn't have time. And then I got home late last night and I was so exhausted I just fell into bed," I answered in more detail than she probably wanted.

"Is there any particular reason you think you're pregnant?"

"There's other things but mainly I've been feeling sick for the past week. At first I thought it was food poisoning and then dehydration, but that wouldn't last this long. So this is the only thing I think it can be,"

"Okay, well there's no point not knowing for sure," she said getting up and heading over to a cupboard and taking out a test. Walking back to her seat she passed me the box. "There's a bathroom down the end of the corridor."

"What if I don't need to go?" I asked nervously.

"We can always do a blood test. We have a lab here which can run the results in a half hour. Could be shorter if there's no back log, can be longer if there is. The choice is yours. Though it does take longer, but the results are more conclusive."

"What if I'm not pregnant? What could this sickness be?" I asked.

"It could be the things you already thought, or it could be the flu. But I would run a blood test to know for sure."

"Okay, I'll have a blood test," I answered. It made the most sense. I was already here, and there was no point wasting my time coming, when a trip to the pharmacy would have sufficed.

"I'll just need you to take a seat on the table, and then I will draw some blood," she said going back over to the cupboard and I went over to where she directed and rolled up my left arm sleeve.

I didn't watch as the needle went into my arm. It wasn't the first time I had had a blood test, and it wouldn't be the last, especially if I was pregnant. But I just couldn't bring myself to look at the blood as it came out my arm.

"All done," she said as she handed me a cotton ball. "I'll take this to the technician and I'll be back with and an ETA," she explained before leaving me alone. It was almost 8:30am. Normally I would be pulling in to my parking spot at the Bureau by now. I knew I would have to brace myself for the questions I would be bombarded with, either about why I was late or how my weekend was. I could lock myself in my office when I got in, but that could lead to more questions.

...

I waited in the waiting room for the results. The doctor assured me it would be less than a half an hour. I wasn't sure if I should stick around but knowing was easier than not. I passed the time by checking emails that had come in last night. One had particularly peaked my interest, so I called the detective on the case straight away.

After he talked me through what was going on, I had no doubt it was a case. "I'll meet with her at 10:30," I said as I saw the doctor coming my way. "I'm sorry, I have to go now, just let her know."

"Jennifer," she said as I ended the call. Standing back up I followed her back into the office. She waited until we had both taken a seat before she started. "Your suspicions were right. You are pregnant," I let out the breath I was holding as she handed me a piece of paper with the blood results on it. "I'm sure you won't understand what most of that means, but as you can see your hCG is elevated which is a clear indication of pregnancy."

"Okay uh-" I didnt know what else to say. I was 70% sure I was pregnant before, but now there was no denying it now.

"Is this a good thing?" She asked.

"Ah yeah," though I didn't sound too convincing.

"I can give you some reading material if you don't plan on keeping the baby."

"No, I don't need any of that," I said shaking my head.

"Okay, I've written you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. Take them, they are important."

"I will. Am I able to get anything for the nausea because it's been really bad," I asked. I didn't want to have to keep going through the vomit and sick feeling each day if I didn't have to.

"I can prescribe you with domperidone for today, but you'll need to meet with an obstetrician before I can give you anything stronger than that."

"Thank you," I said taking the prescription from her hand.

"Good luck."

...

"Hey you're in late," Emily said as I walked into the bullpen. It was only a bit after ten, so I hadn't misses too much of the day.

"I forgot to set my alarm when I got home last night," I lied, there was no way I was telling the team where I had been and the news before I told Will.

"Right, how was your weekend?"

"Good, we had a wake on Saturday night, and then the funeral on Sunday."

"I thought the funeral was yesterday?" She asked looking confused.

"It was meant to be but they brought it forward," I explained.

"So you got an extra day off?" I could tell she was jealous.

"My flight back was already booked, and Will had the day off, so there was no point coming back early. And I couldn't have left on Sunday night. I wanted to be there for him."

"No one would blame you. Is he okay?"

"As well as he can be," I answered as I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. "This is actually him," I said looking at the caller id. "Hey, hold on a sec," I said into the phone. "Can you come to my office in fifteen minutes? I'd like your input on something," I asked Emily as I covered the speaker.

"Sure," she replied and I turned to leave.

"How are you this morning?" I asked Will, as I walked to my office.

"I don't want to go into the station. I have to, but I dont want to have to work without him. I wish you could still be here, would make the day easier knowing I could come home to you."

"I would be there if I could."

"So how was the doctor's appointment? Did they find anything wrong?" Will asked moving the subject on to me.

"I actually didn't go," I wasn't ready to share it with him yet. He wasn't in the right head space to find out, and a few more days wouldn't hurt either of us. I was still trying to wrap my head around it myself.

"Why not?"

"We got a case this morning, and I've been feeling fine since Sunday, so there isn't a point of going anymore," I said as I took a seat behind my desk and turned my computer on.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You dont mind not knowing what it was?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure I was right about what it was," I said, and it technically wasn't a lie.

"If you're sure, who am I to push you?" He said and in that second I felt bad for not telling him, but I knew I was doing what was right for me in this moment, so the feeling passed. "I should start getting ready for the day."

"And I should get back to work," I said, I should know as much of the background of the case as possible before the meeting.

"I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah. Talk to you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," he said back before we ended the call. I knew not telling him was for the best right now. I tried to push it all to the back of my mind so I could work on the case, but I knew that would be easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you need?" Emily asked opening the door to my office and walked in.

"Can you read this, see if there is a case, I need some backing up before I present it to the team," I answered holding out a letter that had been in the case file. I pulled at my sleeve to make sure it was covering the needle mark, I didn't need her asking any questions.

"Okay," she said taking it. She started to pace in front of my desk as she read the paper.

"You done?" I asked after a little while.

"Almost," she answered holding one finger out.

"It's pretty powerful, right?"

"Ouph," she breathed out. "I can see why you'd meet with her," she said and it was good to get some reassurance. At least when I presented it to the team she would have my back. Derek and I would always disagree on cases when victims or crimes weren't obvious.

"Your 10:30's here," Anderson announced as he knocked on the door.

"Okay, just give me one minute," I said tidying up my desk a little, not that it would do much.

"Hi, I'm Keri Derzmond," she introduced as she barged in , so much for my minute.

...

"Okay," Derek agreed and I silently thanked him for going with it. I needed to take this case, not just for Keri, but for me. It was a little different having a victim pleading for our help standing right in front of me, and maybe that effected my decision, but it was also because I couldn't stand by and let this case go without do everything I could to help this women. The case was in my hands and I couldn't live with myself if I knew I didn't do everything in my power to help her.

Heading out the conference room, I went straight to my office and called the detective on the case to let him know we were going to come to Silver Springs.

Grabbing my bag, I locked up my office and headed down to the bullpen.

...

Emily and I had been with Keri since we had gotten to Silver Springs. And the more time we spent with her the more unfair the whole situation felt. She had such a normal life. Her relationship reminded me of Will and myself, or us in the future. She didn't deserve to be tormented like this, no one did.

"I dont know, but I'm scared about what happens when she doesn't give it to him," Emily said as we walked out of Keri's house and to the SUV. "Hey, we barely got to talk about your weekend this morning," she said as we took our seats in the car.

"I pretty much told you everything," I answered clipping my seat belt.

"That couldn't have been everything, you were there for, what? Three days?" She asked as we pulled out the drive.

"Yeah, but aside from the funeral and the wake, we didn't do much. We rarely left his place, we watched a movie on the sofa, or we stayed in bed," I said recalling what Will and I had done.

"That sounds nice."

"It was. Though he was concerned that I was still feeling sick, but I told him I was fine and not to worry."

"Oh yeah, did you ever figure out what that was?"

"Ah, just a touch of the flu," I lied convincingly.

"You better not get me sick. Last thing I want, is to feel how you were looking last week," she joked, I knew she didn't mean it insultingly so I let it slip by.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm not contagious," I laughed.

...

We stayed at the station for a couple of hours before driving back home. It was good that the case was only a short drive from Quantico, it meant staying in our own beds, which was always a grade above a cheap motel room.

I pulled the material the doctor had given me this morning out of my bag. I sat in bed reading it over waiting for Will to call.

I knew there was a lot to know, but the more I found out the more it felt like the more I needed to find out. It was overwhelming, and everytime I read the word 'baby' I subconsciously rubbed my hand on my stomach. I couldn't believe I was pregnant, that I was growing a human inside me, that I was growing Will's and my child right now.

The lit up screen caught my attention before the vibrating did. "Hey," I said answering the expected call. "You just get home?"

"I did," Will said. "Picked up some food on the way," he added and I could hear the rustling of a plastic bag in the background. "What bout you, been home long?"

"About an hour," I answered checking the clock behind me.

"Hold up, I thought you had a case?"

"We do, its in Maryland," I answered as I moved the pamphlets off my lap and stretched my legs out.

"You must be happy then," Will said.

"Why?"

"You get to sleep in your own bed," he said, and I laughed, he knew me well.

"Do you know what would make me happier?"

"What?" He asked.

"If you were sleeping here with me," I answered honestly. Right now, having him lying beside me, pulling me in tight felt like something I needed.

"Oh me too Cher, how bout this weekend?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing. I know I only saw you yesterday but it feels like forever ago," I said, so much had happened since I got home that it didn't feel like just one day.

"I know what you mean, even at work I felt like we hadn't spoken in days, and but we spoke this morning."

"How did you last the past couple months, when we were barely talking?"

"Threw myself into my work, and pretended I didn't notice anything was different," he laughed.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising. It brought us closer together. It showed me that I didn't want to live without you," he said, and his words made me feel warm. They were so reassuring and made me feel like I could really tell him about the pregnancy.

"I have something to tell you," I started.

"What is it?" He asked, and I took a deep breath ready to tell him, but the words didn't want to come out, they caught in the back of my throat, and no matter how much I wanted to say them, I just couldn't.

"I feel the same way," I ended up saying.


	8. Chapter 8

I called Hotch late in the afternoon to get an update from him and Rossi and to keep him informed on where we were and what we were doing. I might have pushed a little more stronger than normal for the case, and I knew he could tell. He was a little put off that we were all working a single stalker case, but seeing as we had no other cases pending, he had no real problem. His only request was that we be back tomorrow, like he and Rossi would be.

I hoped like hell we would catch this guy by then, if we had to return to Quantico with nothing to show for our time, or with Keri's stalker still being out there, it would not be easy to forget about.

Emily and I had been at Keri's house all day, we were going through every detail of her life for the passed two years. I knew it was necessary, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

Getting off a call to Penelope, I headed back into the living room. "What's up?" Emily asked as I slowly walked to a chair in front of them.

"Why'd you go to a clinic last year?" I asked taking my seat. Keri's face went blank, like we'd found something we shouldn't have. She'd been so open with us, she was either ashamed or embarrassed we found out.

"Ryan doesn't know," she started and I leaned in. "Back when we we figuring out what this is...If I was moving, I was pregnant," and suddenly this all seemed a lot more relatable, than I'd ever admit. Long distance relationship, and a hidden pregnancy, that was exactly what was happening between Will and myself. "And I couldn't have a baby. Not then."

"That was your decision. You don't have to explain that to anyone," I assured her. There was no way I could judge her. The last few days my thoughts had been a rollercoaster ride, thinking about how this baby was going to change everything, and how Will would take it, and every possible outcome and how this would work out. Keri started to explain why she did it, like she thought she needed to. "Keri," I tried stopping her when I saw Ryan walk in.

...

It was a long day, it felt good that it was over. Going through Keri's life felt horribly invasive and like we were doing more harm than good. After the nights developments I wanted to tell Will as soon as possible. Unfortunately Will was working until midnight, and with the way I was feeling I was going to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

"I don't want a baby," Will said, and as he did my heart shattered. "And if you keep it, I don't want any part of it."

"You'd leave me?" I asked, the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, I never wanted kids," he said and it felt like a knife went through me.

"It's my choice, I'm not having an abortion, I'm keeping our child."

"Then I won't be staying," he said as he walked away.

"Are you serious?" I yelled out after him. He left me. He really left me. I was all alone to raise our child. How was I meant to do this alone?

"Will!" I called out and jolted awake. Thank god it was just a nightmare. I wiped at the non existent sweat on my face, as I breathed deeply to remind myself it was just a dream. My hand fell down to my stomach. I had been taking the anti-nausea medication the clinic doctor had prescribed, but right now they didn't feel like they were working. But maybe it wasn't a feeling that was related to the pregnancy, maybe it was the dream mixed with underlying guilt because I hadn't told Will yet. I had to tell him. Reaching out for my phone and texted him.

_'You awake?' _

I knew it was late, and he was most likely asleep, but I needed to talk to him. I couldn't not tell him. He'd be more understanding the earlier I told him. He wouldn't leave me, it was just a dream. Just my fears playing out. It was this case, it was playing too close to home.

I didn't take my eyes off the screen. I held the phone in my hand and each time it would go black I would quickly bring it back to life. I lost track of how many times I did that. But each time I did I knew he was less likely to call. So slowly I drifted back off to sleep, phone still in my hand.

...

"Hey why are you taking this so hard?" Emily asked as we were at the station the next day. I obviously couldn't tell her the real reason, especially around Spence and Morgan.

"Keri's life has been turned upside down for the past two years and we just come on in and tear it up some more," I answered with a half truth.

"JJ, you fought for this case," Spence said, like I didn't already know.

"You wanted to help Keri. That's what we're sitting here trying to do," Morgan added.

"Then why do I feel like we violated her, too?" I asked rhetorically before standing up and leaving. I just needed a breather. Time to myself, to clear my head and put everything into perspective.

After a few minutes alone, my phone started to buzz in my pocket. It was probably just Emily asking where I went, and I knew I should probably head back in.

Looking at the caller id, I was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was asleep when you messaged," Will apologised.

"It's fine, I thought you would be." It wasn't a surprise that he wasn't awake at 2am, especially after getting off a long and late shift.

"What'd you need that late?" He asked.

"I just couldn't sleep," I replied. "But I'm actually working right now so can I call you back later tonight?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, I love you," I said, I wish I could have told him now, but it really wasn't the time. If anything I would've preferred to tell him face to face but that would mean not telling him for almost a week, and I couldn't handle him not knowing much longer.

"I love you too."

...

"Well he finally got her. He's not about to let her go," I said to the detective before we followed Ryan and Emily into the house.

I couldn't believe he had got Keri. It was my job to stop this, to make sure she wasn't put in this situation. And I failed. Now we had to work on getting her back. And I wasn't going to fail again.

...

"Hey, it's over now," I said to Keri and Ryan as Morgan arrested the UnSub. A happy ending was needed. A happy ending was deserved.

...

I sat at my desk trying to decide if I wanted to go out with the team or not. I really wasn't feeling it. I just wanted to go home and lie in bed all night.

"Hey, everyone's waiting," Emily said knocking on the open door.

"You should go," I decided, home sounded a lot better than the bar, plus this way I didn't have to lie about why I wasn't drinking.

"Keri's going to be okay," Emily said, I guessed she could tell something was up with me, but she didn't know what.

"I know."

"Okay, then what is it? Because you've been a little off," she said, she was right I had been.

"Really, I'm just...I'm tired," I answered.

"Okay. Well, go home. Get some sleep," she said before leaving and I could tell she really cared. I was definitely going to take her advice, there was just one thing I needed to do.

I took the piece of paper with my blood results out of my top drawer. It was the first time I had seen them since Tuesday. It was strange seeing it in writing again.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my phone and dialed Will's number. I waited anxiously for the ringing to stop. "Hey, it's me. You got a minute?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Taking a deep breath, I picked up my phone and dialed Will's number. I waited anxiously for the ringing to stop. "Hey, it's me. You got a minute?"_

"I do, you alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. We just really need to talk," I said before I started to hold my breath, I was really going to do this.

"Uhh okay, what about?" Will asked and I could hear him tense up a bit.

"I'm pregnant," I announced but was met with silence. "Will?" I said after what felt like an eternity with no response. "You don't have to say anything, but can you make a sound, or a grunt, so I know you heard me?" I joked nervously.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, and I was just glad he hadn't fainted by shock or something.

"Yeah I am."

"Oh-kay," he said slowly.

"You know what? I know this is a lot to take in. How about I call you back in an hour, so you can let it sink in and I can drive home, and then we can have a proper conversation?" I suggested, I knew it would be a long and slow conversation if we continued right now, he had only been able to say three words since I had told him.

"Ah yeah, that sounds, that sounds good," he stammered to get out.

"I'll talk to you soon," I said before hanging up. I took a deep breath as I looked down at my cell. He finally knew, it had felt like I had been bottling up the pregnancy for so long, it was a relief he now knew, even if he couldn't say anything.

I straighten up my desk for the morning, packed my things in my bag, nothing work related, because for the first time in a while I wasn't going to take any files home with me. I locked my office door and walked to the elevator. The BAU's bullpen was empty from what I saw, they really had cleared out quickly, because I was not on the phone long.

…

I picked up some takeout food on the way home, because I was in no means wanting to cook after today. My diet had not been the best in recent weeks and I knew I was definitely going to need to change that, but tonight was not that night.

I ate my fries slowly as it approached an hour since I had left the Bureau. Just as I leaned forward to pick up my cell, Will's name appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I'm real sorry about before," Will said after I answered.

"Why? You didn't do anything," I said, not understanding why he was apologizing, I was the one who cut the conversation off and it was a lot to take in.

"That's why I'm sorry, I didn't say anything, and I should have."

"It's okay, it was a lot."

"I just wish I was there with you right now," Will said.

"I do too."

"I feel like we should be having this conversation face to face."

"I know, but I couldn't wait until the weekend to tell you. Keeping this to myself, even if it was just for another day, was becoming too much, I needed you to know."

"And I'm glad you told me, I just wish I could be there right now."

"I wish you were here too," I said as I cuddled up into the sofa. "So?" I asked wanting to know what he really thought about the pregnancy.

"So do you know how far along you are?" He asked.

"Not technically. I haven't had an ultrasound yet, I mean I only really found out on Tuesday but that was just a checkup sort of thing, although I can guess how far along I am."

"You've known since Tuesday?" Will asked and I couldn't tell if he was just inquiring or mad that I didn't tell him as soon as I found out.

"Yeah," I answered timidly. "You were upset about Charlie and I was still wrapping my head around it when you first called, so I lied about the appointment, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's been two days, not two weeks. But how far along do you think you are then?"

"I'd say five weeks, give or take a couple of days," I answered, and Will went silent and I guessed he was trying to do the math himself.

"But we wouldn't have seen each other that long ago," he said confused, I knew what he was thinking, and I knew he wasn't going to say it, he either thought I had the date wrong or he thought it was someone else's.

"I'm guessing you're forgetting that weekend I came down around mid-March."

"Oh right, the booty call," he said in a somewhat humorous tone.

"It wasn't a booty call," I groaned, we'd had this argument before and we hadn't been able to agree on it, but I knew one way for me to win the debate. "But I will concede that it was a booty call, if you want to tell your child that's how they were conceived."

I heard him take a deep sigh in defeat. "Fine, it wasn't a booty call," he said reluctantly. "I gotta say, I thought you were on birth control?"

"I was, and then I left it at home when I was on a case, so I stopped taking it, because, well, I was going to break up with you, and then that weekend happened so fast and was over so quickly, it didn't even cross my mind until last weekend," I explained.

"Last weekend? As in when you were down here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I realized on Saturday night what it was, but with the funeral I didn't want to tell you, plus I wasn't completely certain that it was what it is," I said as I scrunched my face up, not certain that made a whole lot of sense.

"You're being real aware of my feelings."

"Well I didn't know how you would take it, I mean I still don't. We never talked about this, and even if we had, we wouldn't have imagined it being this soon, so I was kind of scared to tell you. We only really just got properly back together. This is so much bigger than me telling everyone about us."

"You want to know how I feel about this?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"I'm excited. Sure it's a lot sooner than either of us could have expected or planned, but we're having a child together, how can that be a bad thing? I've always wanted kids, and knowing it's going to be with you, makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. What about you? How do you feel about it?"

"Good," I squeaked out as I wiped a tear off of my cheek. His words were everything I needed to hear, it comforted me, it moved me, it settled any fear I had.

"Just good?"

"No, I mean I was really nervous when I first found out, and I still am, but I've had time for it to settle in, and knowing how you feel, just tells me it's all going to be okay, that we'll make this work, that we can do this."

"Tomorrow is going to feel so much longer. I want to see you so much more now," Will said.

"And the weekend can't hurry up," I agreed.

"I ain't waiting for the weekend, I'm coming up after I finish tomorrow, and nothing you can say will stop me."

"Why would I want to stop you?"


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting at Penelope's desk going over some files I needed her to check, she had gone silent and was completely focused on her screens. My phone started to buzz in my pocket, and seeing Will's name on the caller id I answered it. Normally I would have excused myself from the room, more for privacy reasons than anything else, but I needed to stay and not miss anything.

"Hey," I answered, to which Penelope looked over, but after seeing I was on the phone she turned back.

"So I pulled some strings and Matt said he'd cover for me, so I'm heading to the airport now," Will explained.

"Now, wow, well I won't be finishing for a while. Do you still have your key?" I asked knowing that he would be here before I would have finished for the day.

"Yeah I do, and I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home," he said and I couldn't help but smile at him already taking care of me.

"Aw, I'll try be out of here by five, but I'll text you when I'm leaving. You might need to do some shopping first, I don't think anything in my fridge would be edible. Or you could wait until I get home and we could go together, and I could just pick something on the way back?"

"No, I'm cooking, you need to start eating better, when was the last time you had a proper meal?"

"I know, I was actually thinking that last night."

"Good, so no arguments on me cooking?"

"No, but I got to get back to work now. I'll see you later tonight. Love you," I said knowing I should continue working, and that if I kept talking I would let something slip.

"Love you too," Will said.

"Was that Will?" Penelope asked spinning around after the call ended.

"Yeah," I nodded as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"He's coming up this weekend?"

"He just left for the airport," I answered.

"Does that mean I can finally meet him?" She asked as her voice rose in excitement.

"Uhh maybe, we haven't really planned anything for the weekend yet," I replied, I had forgotten that she hadn't met Will yet and really wanted to.

"Tonight!" she almost screamed out. "We could do something tonight after finishing here," she suggested.

"Ah no," I said and her face fell. "We need to do our own thing tonight, you know talk, catch up."

"What would you need to talk about, you saw him on Monday," she asked, and I internally laughed, so much had happened since Monday, we needed a proper conversation. "Come on, you owe me."

"Owe you? Why?"

"You didn't tell me about him for a year, and you were the first person I told about Kevin. I just thought we were closer than that," she said, and I knew she was trying to play me, and it worked.

"Fine, but not tonight, how about tomorrow?"

"Yes!" She said loudly. "We could go out to the bar, make it a big night out, I'm sure everyone would be into that. And it could be low key, so he won't feel pressured to make a good first impression. Oh this will be so fun, I'm going to tell everyone," she said before getting up from her chair.

"Garcia," I called out before she had left her office. "We're working," I said pointing to her computers.

"Right," she said as she slumped back into her chair. "But we're doing it?"

"Yeah, I'll double check with Will, but if everyone's down, I'm sure he'll be up to it," I said, though if I was up to it would be another question.

"This is going to be so good," she said happily waving before putting her fingers back on to the keyboard.

…

"Will?" I called out as I pushed the apartment door open.

"Hey," he said as he ducked his head out of the kitchen alcove. Placing my bag down on the table I walked over to him. He held his arms out and I fell into his chest and he formed a tight hold around me. "How you feeling?" He asked before placing a peck on my forehead.

"Actually today hasn't been too bad. I think our conversation last night made a lot of the anxiety I was feeling go away, and the doctor gave me some anti-nausea medication on Tuesday and I think they're finally working," I answered as Will let his arms fall.

"Hopefully that will keep up."

"Yeah. So what did you cook me?" I asked stepping away and looking over to the stove.

"Pasta, I wanted to play it safe, I don't know what you can't eat anymore. I know there are some restrictions."

"Do you know one thing I can't have anymore?" I asked because I was really upset about this, and I couldn't complain about it with anyone.

"Alcohol?"

"No…Well yes, but no. Caffeine. I can't have coffee anymore, or I have to drink it in moderation. I don't know what moderation is. And what moderation is for a normal person would be nothing to me," I whined, and I could see Will crack and hide a smile. "It's not funny," I said hitting him on the arm.

"I know. It's not, you're right," he said before stepping over and opening his arms back up.

"It's stupid, I know," I said into his chest. "I just love coffee so much. But I'll love this baby more. And that's what I have to think about," I said stepping away again.

"I love you," Will said placing a peck on my lips and I breathed a sigh of happiness and smiled. "You go get changed and I'll finish getting dinner ready." I nodded before walking away, it was going to be nice being in sweat pants and a tank again. I heard Will getting bowls out the cupboard so I hurried getting changed.

…

"So why did Matt switch with you today?" I asked as I twirled some spaghetti around my fork. I hadn't met Matt that many times, but out of all of Will's detective friends he was the least likely to do a favour.

"I told him you were pregnant, and that I wanted to come up early and see you, he was fine with switching."

"You told Matt?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah why?" He said looking up from his food confused.

"I just thought we would have talked about it more before you or I told anyone."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No, only you," I answered, and really right now he was the only person I wanted to tell.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure the baby's healthy and stable before letting anyone know. I don't want to be one of those people who goes around telling everyone that I'm pregnant and then lose the baby. Because the loss would be hard enough without having to relive it over and over. So I want to know everything's alright before telling anyone, okay?" I explained hoping he would understand where I was coming from.

"Okay. I'll text Matt and tell him to keep it on the down low," Will said as he lifted his fork to his mouth.

"Thank you."

"When do you want to start telling everyone?"

"I'd feel comfortable after the first trimester is over," I answered, and Will lowered his fork again.

"The three month mark? That's still six or so weeks away at least," he said not sounding as understanding as he had been.

"I know, but that's when I want to start telling people."

"So you're not going to tell anyone for another six weeks? Not your boss? Not your Momma?" he asked.

"Oh God Mom," I said, I had completely forgotten about her. She'd only met Will once, and I could only imagine the judgement I would get from her. "But still, I'm not telling anyone until three months."

"Fine, I mean there isn't anything I can do to stop you. We'll do what you want."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Oh and before I forget. We're going out with the team tomorrow night."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah sorry guys for the long time between updates, but all my uni assignments have been due, went on a mini holiday, and have been sick, so apologies for the wait.**

**Thank you for reviewing, much appreciated :D**

"Will, can you see my stomach in this?" I asked as I walked out the bedroom in what would have been the fourth change of clothes.

"You're not even showing yet, so there's nothing to see," he said looking up from the sofa. I could tell the numerous outfit changes had gotten to him. Especially seeing as we were meant to leave twenty minutes ago.

"I don't know," I added looking down, I patted down my chest until my hands rested on what was supposedly a non-existent bulge. "You know what?" I said mostly to myself. "I'm going to change," I finished as I turned around and headed back to the bedroom.

"Oh no no no," Will said quickly standing from the couch and chasing me down. "You look great. Better than great. You look amazing," he continued, as he blocked my path. His hands found their way to the sides of my arms to stop me going any further. "Everything you've tried on has been just as good, another change won't do any difference."

"This will be the last one. I promise," I said trying to move passed him, but he wasn't budging. "I feel like I'm bursting at the seams in this one," I explained, and he looked me over, before giving me a look that said I was crazy.

"Hey, look at me," he said and I lifted my gaze to meet his. "You don't need to change again. No one will be able to tell. I can't even tell, and I know," he tried to reassure me, and it was half working. "But it's a bar, it'll will be dark, and no one will be looking at your stomach."

"I'm sorry," I said, I knew he was right, it was just hard not to be insecure about this.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to get changed or do you want to go?" He asked giving me the only two options.

"Let's go," I conceded. Will breathed out a sigh of relief, as he turned me around and walked back out to the living room. Picking up my bag from the table, I walked to the door, with Will fresh on my heels. Will pulled the door closed after us, and I could tell he was happy to hear the lock sound and be finally out of the apartment.

…

"I thought you two were going to stand us up," Emily said as we walked over to the group. Standing around a table was Emily, Derek, Penelope and Spence.

"Yeah, you got this one all riddled up," Derek grinned as he pointed over to Penelope, whose eyes grew in embarrassment. I laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry, my fault," I apologised.

Penelope's eyes darted between both me and Derek, trying to decide who to focus her feeling's at. Just as I thought they had landed on me they moved across slightly and I realised she was staring right at Will. "So you must be the New Orleans detective who stole our young JJ's heart," Penelope said.

"Only because she stole mine first," Will answered, and Penelope began to fawn over his words. I grinned more to hide my embarrassment, then show my amusement.

"Right," I said trying to move us along. "Will, Penelope. Penelope, Will," I introduced them. "Now you can talk about how horrible I am because I didn't let you meet each other for a year," I joked.

"All in due time, Cher," Will smirked, as he ran his hand up and down my back. "Seeing as I'm the new guy, first rounds on me," Will said as he took his wallet out from his jeans pocket.

"Ah you're a good man LaMontagne," Derek said patting Will on the shoulder.

"What can I get everyone?" Will asked looking around the group.

Everyone rattled off their beverage of choice, and I could imagine Will's gears turning as he tried to remember it all. "And you know what I want," I said, and Will nodded before turning to walk over to the bar. "Spence, can you go with him to make sure he doesn't forget anything," I suggested. If anyone was going to remember the whole order in would be the resident boy genius.

"Sure JJ," Spencer said following Will to the bar.

"So what do you think?" I asked walking over to Penelope. I knew even with that short meeting should would have formed opinions on Will.

"You didn't mention the accent," she said, making both Emily and me laugh. "And oh sweet yums, that boy is fun to look at," she said as she twisted her head back over to the bar.

"Okay calm down there Garcia, he's already taken," Emily said as she mimed fanning Penelope down.

"Yeah Baby girl, you're making me a little jealous," Derek said.

"Don't be, you will always be my number one," she said as she lifted her arm up around his neck and landed on his other shoulder.

"When he gets back can we lower the crazy, just a bit, please?" I asked, hoping to move on from this before Will came back.

"Anyone would think we embarrass you," Derek said in a tone that suggested he found this situation hilarious.

I shot faux dagger eyes at him just as Will and Spence came back holding the six glasses between them. Emptying the contents of his hands onto the table, Will slid one of the filled glasses over to Emily. "And a vodka and Sprite of you," he said as he passed the clear glass over to me. Of course the glass was 100% Sprite, but the team didn't need to know that. Will and I had come up with this plan in the car ride over here.

"Thanks," I said taking it from his hands, before he walked around me to take the far seat. Placing the glass down, I took the seat next to him. Everyone seemed to take the cue and grabbed a seat themselves.

….

"So what have you been up to today?" Derek asked. Both Emily and Penelope had wandered off to the bar in search of new drinks.

"Ah nothing much, just hanging around the apartment," Will answered.

"Yep, just catching up really," I added.

"Oh I know what that's code for," Derek winked before taking a mouthful from his beer glass.

"No, you really don't," I replied.

Before Derek could say anything Penelope and Emily were placing a tray of four shot glasses on the table. I looked at them nervously, just hoping one of them wasn't for me. "Shots," Penelope said happily taking one of the small glasses.

"JJ?" Emily motioned for me to take one as she took one herself.

"Oh no, I can't. I'm driving," I said giving a legitimate excuse.

"Come on, one more won't hurt," Penelope said pushing the shot towards me. I looked over to Will nervously knowing the girls wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I knew he could read my panicked look.

Bringing his half empty beer glass down to below table height, he tapped my knee with it, and I could work out what he was suggesting. "Okay. But just one," I said pretending I had conceded to them. Bringing the shot glass over to me, I held it low. "Okay. One. Two. Three," I said counting. As they threw their glasses, I swiftly tipped the contents of my glass into Will's. As they lowered their heads back I watched their reactions closely and mimicked their faces.

"Wow," Penelope breathed out.

"That was stronger than I was expecting," Em added.

"Burnt my throat," I lied and pretended to cough the liquor back.

"I want another," Penelope said, and Emily's eyes widened on shock.

"Go ahead," Em offered as there was only one glass left on the tray.

Will took a sip of his newly mixed drink, and shuddered at the taste. I leaned over to his ear, so I was closed enough not to be heard by anyone but him. "Thank you," I whispered. Turning to face me he nodded before placing his lips quickly on mine.

"Any time," he smiled after our lips parted.

"Awww you guys," Penelope said and I pulled away from Will, it was weird knowing we were being watched.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys again, had a really busy weekend last week so that's why no update. Unfortunately (for you-not me) my next two weekends are very busy as well (esp the second one) so hopefully I'll get a chance to write just dont hold your breath. **

**Thank you for the reviews they really do mean a lot :D**

"So my obstetrician scheduled my first ultrasound for Saturday, do you want to come to it?" I asked Will while on the phone to him. I was in my office with the door shut as I had a major headache. I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and took out a chocolate bar I had stashed for moments just like this.

"It's not if I want to be there, it's if I can be. I'll try my damnedest to be there though," Will said. I knew he wanted to come but I also knew he was working the weekend so when the obstetrician scheduled it I was a little upset it couldn't be the week after.

"You know if I could change it, I would, but she says she wants to see me as soon as I'm free and I just can't take the time off to see her. Not without raising suspicions," I explained as I broke off a square of the chocolate bar.

"Well they're going to know sooner or later, what's so wrong with them knowing," Will said, and I quickly swallowed the piece before answering.

"You know how I feel about that, it's not going to change," I said, he was always bringing it up, atleast three times a week since he'd found out I was pregnant and we'd discussed it in person, I hadn't changed my mind yet, I didn't know why he would think I would have.

"I know, we're waiting for the second trimester. But aren't you sick of keeping it from them? Everyday I walk into the station and it's everything I can do not to tell someone. You describe the team as your family, I just can't see how you're keeping something this huge and important from them."

He was right, I knew that, but I was also right with wanting to wait. I did feel guilty for lying to the team, even if it was just lying by omission. I'd lied to them for a whole year about my relationship with Will and now I was keeping this secret too, which was arguably bigger than that. But it was my choice and I wanted to wait, so I had to stick to my guns and not give into Will's badgering.

"Maybe things will change after the ultrasound and I see everything's just fine, but right now, this is our thing, not anyone else's," I said. Hopefully saying that would get him off my back about it for the week.

"When can I start telling people? I mean around here? I don't have the same fears you do, and its equal parts my news as it is yours," he asked. I loved that he was so happy about the pregnancy, and I hated doing this to him.

"Babe, it's just a few more weeks, please," I half begged. The twelve week mark would be here before we knew it.

"I'm going to be a Dad, I want people to know, I want to be able to share my excitement with other people."

"I know," I let out quietly.

"I go home to an empty house each night, while my pregnant girlfriend lives a thousand miles away, this isn't easy for me, I can't see how this is easy for," he said and his words hit me a lot.

"It's not," I said in the same hushed tone as before.

"I just want to tell people."

"You've already told someone," I said remembering back to the first time we'd had this conversation.

"Yeah, I told him it was a false alarm. And then he took me to the bar to celebrate," Will said in a tone that said he was not amused. That was classic Matt. I hid back the smile that was trying to form.

"Fine," I sighed out. "You can tell some people," I said giving in.

"What?" He asked probably shocked by what I'd said.

"Just keep it minimal."

"You're actually serious?" He said still surprised that he had won out.

"I guess. They're your friends, I can't keep you from telling them if you really want to," I replied. It was unfair of me to control what he wanted. He was excited and just wanted people to share in the joy, why should I stop that because of my fears. Plus if something did go wrong I wouldn't be the one to have to go and tell them, which was the reason I didn't want to tell people in the first place.

"You know with people knowing they'd be more willing to switch with me, so there's a better chance of me making it to the ultrasound," he said happily.

"You've already convinced me, you dont have to keep giving me reasons," I joked, happy at his sudden change of cheeriness.

"I wasn't."

There was a knock on the door, and I looked out the open blinds to see Emily standing there. She was looking in so I waved for her to enter. "Hey Will, can you just hold on for a sec," I said as she pushed the door open and came in.

"Hey, Hotch- ," Emily said coming to stand near my desk but cut off halfway through what she was going to say. "Oh chocolate, you're holding out on me," she said leaning over the stacks of files to take a piece I had already broken off.

"Did you come in here to steal from me or to actually tell me something?" I asked looking up amused that she didn't even bother asking if she could have a piece. I didn't mind. Atleast I could say I didn't eat the whole thing myself.

"Yeah Hotch said something about an old case. Matloff. Anyway, he needs us, so were gathering at the round table," she said, and I processed what she was saying. That case was four years old, I had only really just started at the Bureau when that was happening.

"Umm alright, just give me a minute," I replied and she nodded and turned to leave. "Did you hear that?" I asked back into the phone.

"Bits. Don't know what most of it means though," Will said.

"It means I have to go," I answered.

"Alright, be careful," he said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too," he said before hanging up. I picked the last few pieces of chocolate up off the wrapper before standing up and walking out to the bullpen.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please Review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm really sorry but as a busy 20 year old, I just don't think I'll have time to write anymore. So this will be my last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

Will and I arrived at the obstetrician ten minutes early, but the girl at reception said they were currently running half an hour behind, so all we could do was wait until my name was called. Which seemed fine at the time. We didn't have any other plans for the day, so waiting didn't seem like it caused any harm.

But that was half an hour ago, and now my full bladder, that was necessary for the ultrasound, was becoming extremely uncomfortable with each passing minute. Each time I heard the sound of a door open I looked up hoping to see my obstetrician coming to call on me.

"What are you doing?" Will asked looking up from the magazine he was reading. I could only guess he was referring to my constant leg shaking and butt wiggle.

"I need to pee," I said crossing my legs over.

"Then go," he laughed.

"I can't. Were you not listening while we were at the apartment?" I asked, though I could guess, although it had looked like he had, he had not.

"I was," he said, and I raised my eyebrows to silently say 'really'. "To some bits," he finally admitted. "I was still waking up. I didn't get in till late," he said for his excuse. Though it was true. He refused to let me pick him up from the airport, insisted he'd catch a cab to my apartment and use his key to come in so I could get some well deserve sleep. I had been exhausted for the past week so his offer was greatly appreciated.

"I was up when you got in, it wasn't that late," I rebutted. Although the plan was so I could get extra sleep, it hadn't worked out all that well. I couldn't sleep knowing Will would have been there soon. And when he got in, although he tried to be quiet, he wasn't.

"Alright, I wasn't listening," he confessed. I looked at the time on my wrist before standing up. I thought maybe standing and pacing could take my mind off my bladder. I read over posters that lined the walls. "Pssssssssss," Will breathed out low enough that only I could hear as he continued to flip through pages of the magazine. I knew what he was trying to do, and I didn't find it funny.

"Do you want me to slap you?" I asked seriously while walking closer to him. He quickly stopped, but didn't hide the grin of amusement from his face.

"Sorry," he said mid chuckle.

"You're hilarious," I replied shaking my head trying to cover that I did actually find it funny, albeit annoying.

"Jennifer?" I heard from behind me, I looked over to see my doctor, Dr Forbes. I held out my hand for Will to take before he could stand up. We walked over together to meet her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said as we got to her.

"That's alright," I said walking into her office.

"Just take a seat on the table," she instructed before closing the door behind us. "So how are you feeling?" She asked taking her own seat in a swivel chair. Will came to stand next to me on the other side of the table.

"Well today I have no complaints. The morning sickness comes and goes, so I don't really know if the pills I was given are working or not. But other than the odd rush to the bathroom, and being way more tired and hungry, nothing seems out of the ordinary from what I've read," I explained.

"That's great, so you've been eating healthy, sleeping a lot, drinking lots of water?"

"Ah yes…to all," I answered. I had been leaving the office earlier than normal. There wasn't as many late night paperwork sessions these days. Luckily for me the only person who would notice the change in my routine would be Hotch and he just seemed happier that I wasn't staying later than him. The last weekend Will was here we had gone shopping and we filled up my fridge and pantry, giving me no excuse to stop and pick something up on the way home.

"Good, good," she said marking something down on the papers on the clipboard she was holding. "And I don't want to assume, but are you the father?" Dr Forbes asked while looking over at Will.

"I am," Will smiled happily over the word 'father'.

"You weren't here when I met Jennifer last time, she said you were out of state, so I wasn't sure. And now days you never know," she replied.

"Yeah I live in New Orleans, but I couldn't miss this," Will answered.

"You live in another state? How does that work?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, it's complicated," I replied half joking.

"I bet," she said. Dr Forbes continued to ask questions and fill in pieces of paper. They were all much like I was expecting to get, so they were easy to answer. "Alright, are you ready to meet your baby?" She asked rhetorically as she rolled over to the side of the table next to the ultrasound machine.

"Very much so," Will answered and took my hand that was closest to him. He rubbed circles into it as Dr Forbes squirted the goo on to my stomach. I kept my eyes locked on the screen while Dr Forbes moved the wand slowly around my stomach.

All I wanted to do was hear the heart beat and get told the baby was fine. I was on edge, and I knew once I heard those two things I would be filled with a sense of relief. I breathed slowly to calm myself. This was it. This was the moment Will and I had been waiting a couple of weeks for. I was so glad he was here to share it with me. It wouldn't be the same if he had missed it.

A faint boom boom sound filled the silence, and it grew louder and louder. I breathed out a sigh of relief happy that she had found something. "And that's your baby," Dr Forbes said as she pointed to small bean shaped dot on the screen.

My eyes watered over and I quickly blinked a few times so the tears couldn't fall. I looked in awe of the screen. That was my baby. Will's and my baby. I looked over to Will and the smile that filled my face was equally evident on his. He placed I peck on my forehead before I turned back to look at the screen. I rested my head on Will's shoulder making sure I didn't move too much.

I lost track of time while staring off at the screen. I was broken out of my daze when Dr Forbes started to speak. "Well, it looks like everything is healthy and fine at the moment. And hopefully that's the way it stays. All I can suggest is to continue taking the prenatal vitamins, and lower any stress you might have, and just continue what you've been doing," she said as she wiped the goo off my stomach.

She printed out a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to Will, while I filled out some paperwork that was needed. Once we had finished up, Will took my hand in his as we walked to the car. "Can you believe it?" He asked looking at the ultrasound picture in his hand.

"It's definitely the cutest bean I've seen."

…

The next morning I woke to the familiar urge to use the bedroom. I looked over to Will, who was facing away from me still asleep, before walking to the ensuite and closing the door behind me. When I walked out again Will was sitting up in bed like he was waiting for me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologised, knowing that either my movements in bed or flushing the toilet were the cause of his early wake up.

"You didn't, I've been awake for a while," he replied.

"Why's that?" I asked rubbing at my eye.

"Just thinking."

"About?" I asked curiously.

"Us," he said and I nodded knowing exactly how that was a topic that could keep you from getting sleep. He went silent and I didn't know if I was meant to answer or wait from him to say what he was thinking. "Marry me."

"What?"

**Referring back to the beginning A/N…**

**Although this is true, you should find comfort in the fact that it's my birthday tomorrow and my 21 year old self will continue writing and this will not be the last chapter of the story…cause woah that would be an evil cliffhanger ahaha.**

**Raise your hand if I have given you a heart attack this chapter?**

**Please Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday (I had a great 21****st****). Also sorry to everyone I scared, I thought it was funny :P **

"_Marry me."_

"What?" I asked more shocked that those two words just came out of his mouth rather than the proposal. This was not how I expected my morning to start out. I could feel my eyes almost bursting out their sockets. I couldn't possibly have heard him right.

"We should get married," Will said threw the covers back before starting to stand up.

"Are you serious?" I asked as if he was crazy. He was walking closer to me and my mouth became ajar still surprised we were even having this conversation. Will had actually asked me to marry him and all that came to my mind was 'run'. I had to push those thoughts away, and think of a real response. But with each step he took only one word ran on a loop, and it wasn't an answer he would want.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled as he came to stand next to me at the foot of the bed. His hand brushed down my arm as he began to lower himself. "Jennifer," he started and took my hand as he was almost kneeling. He was really going for it. My heart started racing, but not in the good way. Not in the way you imagine when you played pretend growing up.

"No. Will, stop," I said pulling my hand away from his. "Just, don't," I said holding my hands out and shaking my head slowly. I really didn't want to hurt him, but knew I probably just had.

"What?" he asked confused as he slowly rose back up. I couldn't even imagine what was going through his head right now.

"Will, I'm sorry," I said before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" He said looking down at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I played with my hands as the silence began to fill the room. I knew I had to explain but wasn't sure how to put the words together in a way that made sense. Everything was a lot easier five minutes ago. If only I had stayed in the bathroom all day, or not asked why he was up when I walked out, then maybe he wouldn't have asked and we wouldn't be in this situation.

"I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant," I began because nothing screams 'shotgun wedding' more than a pregnant bride. "And I just feel you're only asking because I am," I added knowing that was a very high possibility. "Would you be asking if I wasn't?" I asked finally looking back up to meet his face.

Will looked like he was thinking long about his response. "No, I probably wouldn't be," Will answered slowly and truthfully.

"Then how could you expect me to say 'yes'?" I asked and it seemed that it finally dawned on him that this wasn't the most romantic proposal ever. Will walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "I don't want to hurt you," I said as I watched him move.

"It's okay," he said taking my hand in his. "You're right," he added and we silently smiled at each other. I placed my free hand on his and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know I'm not saying 'no', I'm saying 'not now'?" I explained and he placed a peck on the top of my head.

"And you know I would have asked you one day," he said, and I smiled. We very rarely talked about our future or where we were headed and even after finding out about the pregnancy I was never sure we were on the same page or not.

"And one day I would have said 'yes'," I said bringing my head back up and he smiled warmly at me before bringing his lips to mine. "But I mean way way in the future," I said after the kiss. "I mean don't ask me tomorrow or next weekend and expect me to change my answer," I said somewhat cheerfully trying to bring the mood up.

"Alright Darlin'" he chuckled. I was glad this had gone the way it had. I could imagine us getting into a fight somehow and I really didn't want to fight with him, especially over this.

"I don't want to hurt you again," I said.

"You won't," he replied.

"But what if you ask me again, and I'm still not ready?" I asked. It was quite possible. I didn't know when I would be ready to get married, and I could just guess that because he had already asked he would be ready far before I was.

"It's just something we'll have to deal with if it comes," he said, probably not believing that it would happen, but it already had once and I could see it happening again.

"Well how about," I began, coming up with an idea that would work for both of us. "When the time comes I'll tell you," I suggested. I knew he was somewhat of a traditionalist so he would want to ask me, and I didn't want to take that away from him.

"That would save us from another awkward proposal," he said nodding along agreeing with the idea. I breathed out a sigh of relief that he liked my suggestion.

"Exactly," I smiled and brought my left hand down to my stomach. "Plus I think we have enough going on at the moment, we don't need to add to it."

"You got that right," he said adding a hand onto my stomach.

"We're solid, nothing needs to change between us," I said. We had never been stronger than we were now and I couldn't see anything happening to the bond we had, especially once the baby was born.

"Well somethings need to change," Will said. And I knew what he was talking about.

"I know, but we still have months to work everything out, we don't need to make those decisions now," I said, but really I didn't know what I wanted yet. Well that wasn't true. I wanted to live with Will and I wanted to keep my position with the BAU. But I didn't want Will to have to leave his job because of me. But I knew if we were really going to make this work one of us would have to. He'd mentioned moving up here before, but that was in a fight and I didn't know whether or not to take him up on the offer, and I didn't want to bring it back up.

"Those months will go quicker then we realise. And it probably best we make them sooner rather than later, don't you agree?" He was right, the more time we had knowing exactly what we were doing would make things just a little bit easier when the baby came.

"I do, but I just feel like we should really think about what we want separately, and then after the first trimester is over we then decide what we should do. It's enough time for us to truly know what we want but also enough to act on it," I said thinking it was a good date to settle on. "But I don't want to talk about this anymore, because I don't have the energy and I really need to eat something soon," I said. I could feel a stomach rumble coming on soon if I didn't do something to fix that.

"Alright, one month," Will agreed as he stood up. "Let's go get you two some breakfast," he said as he took my hand and pulled me up to my feet.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I've updated but I have been ridiculously busy with uni, and have had know real time to think of what to write next. So I am extremely sorry for the long hiatus.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

"How you feeling?" Will asked as he hopped into bed.

"Fine, just like I was an hour ago," I smiled looking over to him. He was so protective and was always making sure I was alright. He made a point of asking how I was every few hours, it would have gotten annoying if it wasn't so endearing. "And shouldn't I be asking you that, you're the one who's been drinking," I added. We had been down at his local bar with his friends all night, it had been a nice change of pace from working all week.

"I had two beers. Here in NOLA that's not even happy hour," he said as he pulled me in closer. I knew he had barley been drinking, but it was nice to tease him about it, especially since he wasn't allowed to mock me about my gigantic fail last year anymore.

"I know," I said as he laid a peck on my forehead.

"So, did you have a good night?" Will asked.

"Yeah," I answered. And I had. All his friends knew about the pregnancy, and if they didn't they did by the end of the night. It felt strange not hiding it from anyone, and I was now even more counting down the days until the start of the second trimester so we could share the news with the team. It was only three weeks away and I had already planned how we would tell them. "Except," I began thinking about some things that had been said. "I kept hearing the word 'fiancé' get thrown around," I said and I watched his face tighten up. "Care to explain?"

"Okay, um, I can explain," Will started, and I enjoyed watching him squirm. I nodded which told him to 'go on'. "So, I mentioned to Matt that I proposed when I got in on Monday, and he assumed you said 'yes' and before I could correct him, he was telling everybody, so I went along with it," he confessed, and I could understand how embarrassing it would be having to go around and clarify it to all his work mates.

"And you didn't want to warn me? You could have guessed that it would be mentioned at least once tonight," I said. I understood, it just would have been nice to not be caught off guard when the subject came up.

"What did you do when you heard it?" he asked and I could only guess what was going on in his head. He was probably sure I had shut down the rumours and would have to walk into the station on Monday humiliated.

"Well, the first time I thought I misheard them so I didn't say anything, and by the second and third time, I guessed I hadn't misheard them and just went along with it," I said. I knew if I played it off, Will would have told me what was happening once we left. Maybe if this was a few months ago I would have freaked out and left the bar without saying a word, but I'd evolved, I wasn't scared of our relationship like I once had been. We were definitely in a better place than we were then.

"Really?" he asked for clarification and I nodded. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

"So are you going to tell them?" I asked, wondering how long I would have to keep this charade up.

"I'm hoping I won't have to," he said and I looked at him in shock, my mouth hung open, surprised he had just said that. "What?"

"Will, I thought we cleared this up last weekend, I'm not going to change my mind anytime in the near future, I thought you understood that," I said, last weekend it had seemed like we were on the same page with this discussion, but now I had a feeling I couldn't have been more wrong.

"JJ, that's not what I meant. It's just hard, you know? This isn't how we do things down here. People assume you get married after a surprise pregnancy. I know that's not what you want and I, of course, respect that. But they're not all like me. They don't know you. They don't understand how we work. And at this point it's getting too hard to explain it to them," he said and felt a little bad for him. With keeping our relationship secret, I didn't have to deal with what everyone's opinions, I forgot he didn't have that pleasure.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"For what?" he asked.

"I worry so much about protecting myself that I forget how hard this is on you. You're so open about everything that you deal with complications as they arise, but me, I wait until I've worked out everything and then I'm ready to face whatever comes up, and usually thankfully it's not as bad as what I've built up in my head. So for that I'm sorry. But I just want you know, I working on that, I really am. I want to work through whatever comes up together, like it always should have been," I explained.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, you don't have to tell your friends the truth. Because in all honesty, I see us as pre-engaged," I said and the soul warming smile he did filled his face. "But that's it, nothing more," I reiterated, making sure he didn't get any bright ideas.

"Pre-engaged? I'll take it," Will said as he lifted my chin up so he could have access to my lips easier. I leaned in until they touched. "So how long do we have left until we can tell everyone?" Will asked as our lips separated.

"Three weeks," I replied, quickly doing the math. Though I could have guessed that he knew the exact date better than I did. "It's gone fast hasn't it?" I asked as Will pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, not long now," he smiled before placing his lips on mine again. I was so happy that he still respected my three month rule, though he had already told his friends, so he didn't have as much to count down to the date for, but I knew he would be happy when it was all out in the open and no longer had to keep anymore secrets from anyone. Our whole relationship had been one big secret after another, and it felt amazing that that would change in just three short weeks.

**I know this is short, but i'm just trying to get back into my Willifer brain atm, and i (kinda) promise the next few chaps will be longer. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this installment and dont hate me for not updating earlier.**

**Please Review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I had planned to update a couple days after last but time got away from me and I don't know where it really went, anyway sorry and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

I called Will as soon as I got into my office. We didn't get to talk the night before because he had been working late. I missed his voice and I knew I needed to hear it at least once to get me through the day, even though I would be seeing him in nine very long hours. Though I had just seen him a couple of days ago it felt like forever had passed. Unlike six months ago the long distance relationship was getting harder and harder to accept. Even though he called almost every night and we would talk until one of us would fall asleep, it wasn't a substitute for seeing his face each day or coming home to him.

"Hey Cher," he said after answering the call.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I? I know you had a late night," I asked. I could hear a little croak in his voice, but I didn't know if that was from sleep or not talking anyone yet for the day.

"Nah, you're good, just finished my cereal actually," he answered. "So, how are you this morning?"

"I could complain, but I won't," I said, my stomach felt like it was in a constant war with itself. I had medication I could take for it, but my bottle was currently empty, and I hadn't had time to get the much needed refill.

"Morning sickness?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad today, it's been worse," I said. And it had been. I'd learnt quickly what foods made it bearable, and although the lists kept growing, it was somewhat constant.

"The first thing we're doing tomorrow, is going to a pharmacy so you can get what you need. I can't have my girl feeling like this when she doesn't need to," he instructed, and it made me smile. Even when he wasn't here he was taking good care of me.

"Speaking of you coming up here, what's your flight number?" I asked leaning forward in my chair trying to find a pen so I could write it down.

"Ah, Flight A7223, but what does that matter, I can get a cab?" He answered. Since he got a key, he didn't mind getting a taxi home from the airport.

"No, I'm going to come pick you up," I told him. And as much as he didn't mind getting a taxi, I didn't mind going to get him.

"Oh I see, you just don't want me to be able to go shopping alone," he chuckled, and I could hear him smile through the phone.

"Yeah, exactly, I can't have you free to pick out a crib without me," I replied and I could only imagine the grin that would be across his face knowing he was right.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hotch walking to my office and I quickly took the phone away from my ear, so I didn't get to hear Will's response. "JJ, can you get the team together? We have a case," Hotch said stopping under the door frame.

He turned away and I called out before he could get away too far. "Nothing's come across my desk," I stated, just a little confused. If there was a case to be had I wouldn't have been talking to Will about weekend plans.

"This one came directly to me," he replied. The cases that went straight to him were usually the worst. Large amount of victims, or a dooming upcoming time frame, or my personal favourite, someone high up wanted something covered up quickly.

"Ah, just don't head to the airport just yet," I said back to Will, he would have heard the transaction between me and Hotch, so I knew I didn't need to explain it to him, because like we've always said 'the strongest part of our relationship is that we both understand what the job takes.' "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Alright, bye," he said.

"Bye."

…

After hitting the red phone from him, I started dialling in the rest of the team, luckily they weren't that far away from Quantico, and Emily had even just pulled into her parking space. Within fifteen minutes we were all standing around the round table looking at Hotch. We weren't there long, a few minutes later I was picking up my go-bag from my office and heading out to one of the SUVs.

I drove in the car with Hotch, Reid and Rossi, and when we got on to the jet I took the seat as far away from them as possible. I knew the other guys would still be a few minutes out, which gave me just enough time to call Will back and let him know what was going on.

"Hey, so am I coming up?" Will asked as he answered the phone rather quickly.

"Unfortunately not, we might be a couple of days, we're heading up to New York. They've had-" I explained but couldn't finish because Will was interrupting me.

"Five shootings, I've heard. It's been national news, hell maybe even global. Do you really think it's going to be safe to work?" It was a rhetorical question, but I knew he wasn't just concerned for my life anymore.

"It's the job," I replied, knowing that was an answer he couldn't much argue with.

"Aren't these random shootings? That means you're going to be casing the streets. For all you know you could be the next random hit," he said. I could tell where he was coming from, a lot of people in his life had died, most of which were cops. He knew a badge didn't always give you protection.

"Will," I started just trying to reassure him that that wouldn't happen.

"Sorry, I just don't like picturing you getting hurt, especially now. You know if you just told them that you're pregnant, they wouldn't put you out in the field, you'd be safe."

"Will, that isn't an option for me yet, you know that. But I promise you I will find another way to be safe, you have nothing to worry about," I said lowering my voice, I didn't want him worrying about me, I knew how bad that worry felt like, and I didn't want him to have to go through that.

"That seems like you're pushing me off, so please, please be safe. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, and I will," I said.

Maybe he was right, maybe I should just tell everyone on the team that I am pregnant, and there was only two weeks until the first trimester was over. But this wasn't how I wanted to share the news. I wanted Will with me when I did, so we could experience that moment together. But maybe telling them now was the best thing for our child's sake. Hotch would be more than accommodating, he would insist I stay in the office, but I didn't want that to effect the job I had to do, and I was scared it would. I knew the safety precautions to take, and I knew the case, all I had to do was not go anywhere alone and I'd be fine. And Hotch would make sure that everyone was partnered up all the time. I know it would give Will some peace of mind, but that shouldn't change how I do my job.

"JJ, would you tell them we're ready to go?" Hotch called out which got my attention away from the long running thoughts playing on a loop in my mind.

**What did you think?**

**Please Review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know its been a long time since i've updated and i'll explain why at the end.**

It had been a hard day, more so than most. I was more than glad to be able to sleep the day off. I would have preferred my own bed with Will by my side, but a clean hotel room was the next best thing. I followed Emily into the lobby and watched as she picked up the nightly newspaper, and then began to read it over her shoulder.

I was lost in the front page article when Spence had to call my name to get my attention. I looked up and he gestured to something behind me. I turned around to see what it was, or really who it was. "Will?" I said as I watched him stand up. What the hell was he doing here? The last thing I heard he was in New Orleans, I couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was only a few feet away from me in New York.

"Hey, I took a shot and flew to D.C, but when it didn't work, I figured a train ride to New York was only a few more hours," Will explained, he must have been optimistic about the case, and hadn't even bothered to cancel his flights up.

"Detective," Hotch greeted as he held out his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry for showing up like this. I know you're working," he said to Hotch before shaking his out held hand. I was still in shock that he was standing a foot in front of me. Will turned his attention back to me and continued. "But I can't stand you being on the case and me not being near," I tried to signal him to stop talking, but he didn't. "Not with what's going on," he said, and he had practically told them all about the baby. I really couldn't believe it. There was little wiggle room now. They were profilers, it wouldn't be hard for them to read too much into that statement and know something was up.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asked, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to tell them. Will had orchestrated for it to come out. If it didn't come from me, it would come from him.

Will didn't answer, and looked down knowing I wasn't happy with him. I turned around to the group bracing myself for something I wasn't sure I was ready for yet. Sure the pregnancy was real, and it felt real, but having everyone know, cemented everything. "I'm pregnant," I said out loud for the first real time since telling Will. It was weird to say, but as the words came out a smile filled my face. Strangely I was glad it was out, and that my friends knew, like a weight I didn't know was there had been lifted off my shoulders. It was freeing. No more having to worry about things and keep them to myself. No more hiding how I was feeling. No more feeling guilty about keeping this huge thing from the people I loved.

There was silence. I know I surprised them with the news. "Oh, my God. JJ, congratulations," Emily said and pulled me into a hug

"I've asked JJ to marry me," I heard Will say, it was out of his mouth before I could object.

"Will," I called back to tell him to stop talking. I had already shared more than I was ready to, anymore and my head would explode. I liked for some things to remain just ours for as long as possible. He knew I was a private person, so he should have known why I wanted that not to be shared amongst the team. But I understood why he felt the need to tell people. He was from the South, and they had a way of doing things down there. He wanted to show he was a good guy, an upstanding guy, and guy who wasn't going to be heading for the door now that our relationship had taken an unexpected turn.

"Well, we're working out some kinks," he joked, and I breathed out a laugh, to pretend I was okay with them knowing all this stuff about our relationship. I liked having a plan completely thought through and ready to be put into action before telling anyone, and Will and I were quite far away from that point. But now that everything was out, I had to deal with it and be ready for all the questions and judgement.

"We'll give you both some privacy," I heard Hotch say as I pulled away from a hug with Spence. He didn't say much, he never really did. But I knew I should have told him earlier, instead of ambushing him in a hotel lobby. Though this wasn't how I planned to share the news

"Hotch," I called out after him and waited for him to turn around. We were a few steps away from the group, I wanted to know what he really thought.

"JJ, you could have told me," he said with almost sadness in his voice. He was protective of the team and I knew he would have done anything in his power to assure my safety. But I couldn't only tell him, because as soon as one person knew it would have spread through the BAU like wild fire and I wasn't ready for that, I still wasn't sure if I was.

"I know," I replied as I nodded.

"Because I understand if you need to take some time," he added, he was so accommodating and I really did feel bad for not telling him sooner, but in my mind it did still feel a little early to tell.

"No, I want to be here," I said. Everyone knowing didn't change the fact that there were seemingly random murders happening. If I needed the time I would have told them before the case started.

"Okay. 7:00am," Hotch said before turning to leave. I watched as he walked off, my thoughts pulling in a hundred different directions. I turned back around and Emily and Spence began to follow Hotch out. As they walked passed Emily placed her hand on my shoulder in support, as did Spence.

"Are you crazy?" I asked rhetorically now that Will and I were alone. "I told you I couldn't get any personal time."

"Come back to D.C with me tomorrow," he said, and I couldn't work out if it was more a plea, an order, or a suggestion.

"You're not serious," I said, hoping he wasn't.

"They know now. They'd understand," he said, but no matter how hard he tried, his persuasion skills were not going to work on me, not about this.

"Will, we're covering a case with six murders," I tried to remind him, knowing that as a cop he would understand my need to stay and work.

"Exactly. Your job is too dangerous now," he added, and I internally scoffed.

"Yeah, exactly like yours," I retorted. "What? Are you going to give up you shield?" I asked. If he was going to bring my career into it, I was going to bring in his. I took one of his hands in mine, so he knew I wasn't too angry with him. "Look, I love the gesture. And I love the romance," I said, because I really did. I loved that he was here and I was able to see him, but that didn't change anything. "But we're _both_ going to be parents, Will. Neither one of us has, you know, exactly a typical job."

"Look, the first thing a cop does when she gets pregnant, is she takes herself out of the field," he said, and although I knew he had a point I wasn't ready to concede. But then I really didn't want to waste the short amount of time we did have together tonight.

"Okay, you know what? We only have until 7:00, so can we just argue about names and cribs?" I asked, hoping that we could move along.

"Only if you let me win," Will smiled and let go of my hand. He then proceeded to place a peck on my cheek, and pull me into his embrace.

"Not a chance," I joked, before burying myself into him. I could smell the faint hint of the shampoo he used. It was comforting. In his hold I forgot the case and everything else that had gone on since the day started.

I let out a breath before we pulled apart. I still couldn't believe he was here, but I could see why he came. "So? Lead the way?" Will asked, talking about the hotel room. I nodded before sliding my hand down his shoulder and taking his hand in my own. I led him through the lobby, to the elevator, down the hallway to room 722. I placed the key card in the reader and then pushed the door open for the both of us. "You guys get the nicest rooms," he said looking around in awe.

"Only in the big cities, you don't want to see where they put us when we go to the middle of nowhere towns," I joked as I placed my bag down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Will said, and I turned around to face him.

"For what?" I asked not sure what he was referring to, an apology wasn't needed for the topic we were on.

"I know you wanted to wait to tell your team, but it was time for them to know," Will said, as he placed his bag down.

"I wish I could be angry at you," I said. In all honesty he was right, they did need to know. All I wished is that we got the opportunity to tell them at a different place and time, and in a different situation. Because telling them just because Will was worried about a case we were working wasn't how I planned on sharing the news.

"So you're okay with them knowing about the baby?"

"It wasn't that I didn't want them to know. Of course I wanted them all to know. I wanted to be in the clear. I wanted to be in the second trimester. But hey, what's a week and a half?" Sure I wished the risk of miscarriage was near non-existent but we were close enough. He had respected my wishes for as long as he thought possible. And I was sure he spent awhile trying to decide which option was for the best. Respecting my wishes not to tell or forcing me to share the news to protect the baby. If the roles were reversed I would have made the same choice.

"It just seemed like you were never going to tell them. And I felt even when the 12 week mark came you'd still find a reason for them not to know," Will said, and I knew I hadn't given him a reason to believe that to be true. I should have let him in on my plans earlier.

"Do you know what's about a week after 12 weeks?" I asked.

Will looked at me blankly, as if he had no idea what I was talking about, which was all the more funny. "No?" He said shaking his head.

"Your birthday. I was thinking we could do something to celebrate in D.C. and invite the team along, either at my apartment or at a bar. And then we could tell them together. You know, make it memorable," I explained. I hadn't planned anything yet, it was still in the early stages, but I thought it could have been a good night.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have liked that," he said and I could only laugh.

"I was going to tell you this weekend, and we could have worked out what to do together, but well you know," I informed him. Of course the case had gotten in the way.

"Can we still do that?" He asked.

"Nope, you ruined it," I joked, if that's what he wanted to do for his birthday, who was I to stop him.

…

The next morning, the alarm sounded at 6am at a groaned as I shut it off. I rolled over to feel Will's arm draped across me and for a brief moment I forgot where I was and why we were there. The bed was warm and I felt like just closing my eyes again, but instead I reluctantly got out of bed, careful not wake Will.

As I came out the bathroom after a quick shower, I saw Will sitting up in bed. "You going in?" I nodded as I riffled through my go bag for some clean clothes. "Can I come?" he asked, and I shot right up.

"To the office?"

"Yeah, I want to help. It's either that or staying in this hotel room all day. No way I'm going to be doing any sightseeing today," he said, and I was kind of glad. In a locked hotel room there was 0% chance of him getting shot in broad daylight.

"I'm sure Hotch won't have a problem you coming to the office, but you won't be allowed out in the field," I said understanding how my boss' brain worked. Will didn't have jurisdiction, there was no way he would be allowed out on the streets.

"I wish you wouldn't be allowed out in the field," he said, and I had to take a deep breath, instead of explaining for the thousandth time that wasn't an option.

"If you want to come, you better jump in the shower now. I'll text Hotch to make sure it's alright," I said, and he hopped up from the bed almost instantaneously.

…

We'd spent the day casing the streets, but after Emily's partner, Cooper, got shot we had a good theory on why everything was happening. Hotch divvied out jobs for us to do, and Will headed back to the hotel as there was nothing he could do in the office now. I told him I would call him with updates, but after getting my attention pulled away, I didn't see him leave.

I was picking up my bag from the desk before heading out to brief the Port Authority Police with Spence, when Shelley, a woman at the New York office, called my name out and handed me a yellow envelope and walked away. Curiously I opened it straight away. I pulled the piece of paper out, but the envelope was still heavy, something was at the bottom, but I decided to read the note before investigating what the bulky item was.

"Is it from Will?" Spence asked walking over to me.

"He's going home to New Orleans tonight," I said reading the first line of the letter.

"You okay?" He questioned kindly, he probably thought his departure and only leaving a note was a bad thing, which to an outsider it would look like that, but he didn't know Will as well as I did, there was something behind why he was going.

"He doesn't want to be in the way," I explained after reading the next line. The next sentence told me exactly what was still in the envelope, and I couldn't believe it.

_Keep this badge. I won't need it anymore. I love you, Will._

He was leaving the force. He was doing that for me. It was something that had come up in conversation, but it hadn't been decided on, and I would never thought he would have acted upon it so soon. I took his badge out the envelope and held it in my hands. I read the letter again quickly, making sure this was all real.

"He's quitting his job?" Reid asked looking down at Will's badge in my hand. I didn't respond but the look of joy on my face surely gave him his answer.

Hotch walked over to us, most likely to enquire why we were still standing around and why we hadn't left. "Do you need everyone in the field?" I asked. I know what we were doing was important but I needed to see Will. And I hoped Hotch would be sympathetic to my cause. I willed him with my eyes. And I could see the gears turning in his brain on how to try help me.

"Reid, you can go brief Port Authority Police by yourself," he instructed Spence, and he left straight away. "JJ, you run point from the office. Why don't you go back to the hotel? Tell Will what's going on and then get back here straight away," he continued, he was giving me the best of both worlds. Still working the case, and going to see Will.

"Yes, sir," I said as if he wasn't doing me a huge favour. I walked off wanting to get to Will as quickly as possible, but to also be back in the office before anything major happened.

"And JJ," he called after me and I turned back to see what else he needed. "Congratulations," he said, and another smile filled my face. I was glad he was happy for me, yesterday at the hotel, it seemed that he was more upset that I didn't tell him than he was willing to share in the happiness.

…

I waited for the elevator to open on to our floor, there was a lot of people in the lift and they were all on a lower level, which made us stop every ten seconds. Finally as the doors opened to the floor we were staying on, I almost powerwalked to my room, just hoping Will hadn't left yet.

"Will?" I called out as I took the key card from the now open door. His bag was open on the bed, and I heard the door to the bathroom open up. Immediately I ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him before he could know what was happening.

"I take it you got my letter," he said after we parted. The yellow envelope was still in my hand.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, I wanted to give him an out if he needed it, though I didn't think he would.

"There is nothing I am surer about. I want our lives together to start _now._ And if this is what needs to happen for us to get there, then I'll do it. I would do anything to be with you, and if quitting my job and moving to D.C. is all that's stopping us from being together, then it's the easiest decision I've ever made."

"But we weren't going to make any decisions yet," I remembered clearly that we were going to wait until the three month mark before we would even discuss it again. We were still meant to be figuring out what we wanted separately before working it out together.

"I know, but to me there was only ever two options. Either I move up to you, or you move down to me. And I've seen your work. I see how important it is," Will explained.

"Your work is important too," I interrupted.

"I can be a cop anywhere. There's only one BAU. For me it's an easy choice," he said. There wasn't a waiver of doubt in his voice. He seemed truly happy with his decision, so how I could I not be.

We could start looking for a new place to live. Because although a one bedroom could work for a little while, it would become quickly impractical once the baby came. We could actually start properly looking for furniture for the baby's room. We could start picking out paint colours. We could start doing everything normal couples did when they were expecting a child. It seemed a new world had just opened up and I was so excited to go on this adventure with Will. "I love you," I said as I kissed his lips again. From now on everything would be different, and I couldn't be happier.

**So this is the last chapter I will be writing for this story. It's been a hard decision to make, but i think it is time for me to finish here. There is multiple reasons i am ending it now, and not with Henry's birth like I had planned. 1. being that i feel this is a natural ending. 2. being that i have been writing for other shows and i want to focus on them. 3. ive been writing ASNM and YKS for almost three and a half years and although i have greatly enjoyed filling in the gaps between Jones and Lo-Fi i feel this story has ran its course.**

**I would like to thank everyone who came on this journey with me, and who have read every chapter. Especially to those who have shared their thoughts with me. and to the fandom friends i have made since uploading. Thank you also to the people who nominated this for the Best Het Romance in the Profilers Choice Awards 2015, it means just as much when you nominated The Year Kept Secret last year, though this year i did not feel the need to win, so i did not update asking you to vote for me.**

**I dont know when i will next write a Willifer or CM fic, maybe one day i'll revisit the long list of ideas i have that i have put off because i didnt want them to distract me from updating this story. **

**Thank you for reading, and for the last time-**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
